


Em algum lugar no meio do caminho

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, Drabble, F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 16:31:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10835028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Em algum lugar no meio do caminho, elas se apaixonaram.





	Em algum lugar no meio do caminho

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Somewhere along the way](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10835025) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Escrita para a comunidade [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/), desafio #044 - journey (jornada).

Foi uma longa jornada, mas em algum lugar no meio do caminho, elas se apaixonaram. Lyna não podia precisar quando Leliana se tornou a pessoa mais importante do mundo para ela, e ela não era por quem Lyna pensou que iria se apaixonar, mas agora, significavam tudo uma para a outra. Não era como nenhuma delas pensou que as coisas iriam acontecer, mas essa é a questão com jornadas, ninguém nunca sabe para onde elas levam. E não importava porque elas se encontraram ou quando perceberam seus sentimentos, tudo o que importava era que estavam juntas agora, e sempre estariam.


End file.
